jamiesgottentaclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Biggest Bash In The Universe
The Biggest Bash In The Universe is the twent-eighth episode of Jamie's Got Tentacles. When Erwin tells Jamie that on humans invite others to parties, Jamie decides to invite a bunch of his alien friends over. Summary 'Jamie's monofest' The episode starts with the Walsh house looking normal, until loud music starts playing. Pralene starts overreacting at this, but Erwin tells her that it's just music. Erwin opens the door to his bedroom, and loud music comes out, with Jamie dancing to it. Erwin decides to go in there, despite Pralene telling him he'll never come out alive. Erwin steps in and turns off the music. Jamie tries to turn the music back on, but Erwin stops him and asks Jamie what he's doing. Jamie tells him that it's a party and asks Erwin to leave. Erwin reads an invitation card on a table that invites Jamie to his own party, which is signed by Jamie. Jamie tells Erwin that it is a "monofest" and that a monofest is a party just for one. Erwin explains to Jamie that on Earth, humans invite other humans to parties, and Jamie gets an idea from this. "Dear Jamie. You're invited to my party. Signed: Jamie." That's ''nice. You have a party and you don't invite me? ''- ''Erwin reading the invitaion 'The biggest bash in the universe' Jamie is on the computer, inviting his Spacebook friends over to the Walsh house. Erwin tells Jamie that his friends can't come over, but Jamie says they have super-fast flying saucers and that they're already on they're way. Jamie is expecting eight million guests at this party. Erwin worriedly tells Jamie that his friends can't come to the Walsh house because they're all aliens, and if Mr and Mrs Walsh see a heap of aliens in the house, they'll start to wonder about Jamie as well, and that the house is too small for eight million people. Jamie suggests that they use the town reception hall, but Erwin says the mayor will see all the aliens, and inform the president, the police, the army, and the fire department, and if this happens they'll all get sent to Area 51, as well as Jamie and the Walshes. Pralene, listening to the conversation through the bedroom door, thinks about this. Jamie makes another suggestion to use the barn next door, and Erwin agrees even though it'll still be tight. Jamie tells his friends that the bash at the barn before he and Erwin go to ask the farmer if it's okay. 'The guests start to come' Meanwhile, Pralene goes to tell her dad that millions of aliens are coming. Mr Walsh tells her daughter that that's exactly what he wants, although he believes it'll never happen. Then he looks through his telescope again and sees heaps of flying saucers heading straight for the Walsh house. Pralene tells Mr Walsh that it's an invasion and that Jamie has invited them. Excited, Mr Walsh ignores Pralene's comment, and tells Pralene to get dressed. Then he tells his wife to "get ready" because millions of aliens are coming to their house. 'Organising' Eye-Contact and General Vlok are discussing Jamie's party on the phone. The General tells Contact everyone is talking about it, but Eye-Contact and Gratchett don't even know about it. General Vlok tells the two to get themselves invited. After hearing a knock on the door, Eye-Contact and Gratchett get into their disguises. Erwin and Jamie greet them. Upon seeing Jamie, Gratchett rushes at him like a bull to try and get him, but before he can get a hold of him Eye-Contact stops him. Erwin, still nervous, tells Contact about the party. Jamie is about to tell Contact how many guests there will be, but before he says what he's talking about Erwin covers Jamie's mouth and asks Contact if the party could be hosted at the barn. Eye-Contact happily agrees and tells them that he can even provide the music. Eye-Contact tells Gratchett that he (Contact) is a genius, and that the perfect chance to get Jamie to the Vloks will be that night at the party. Gratchett thinks the chance earlier was perfect as well, but Eye-Contact disagrees and Gratchett reluctantly agrees to what Contact says. Erwin tells Jamie about all the things they need to prepare. Jamie says that they need to make a sign first, one the guests can see from the sky so they know where to land, and he starts cutting out wheat from a nearby wheat field. While Pralene is listening, Erwin starts telling Jamie about the buffet, and Jamie decides on raw meat pies for the meat-eating aliens so they won't eat Erwin and Jamie, and another type of pie for a fire-type alien so they won't burn the barn down. Worried about the danger, Erwin asks Jamie if he is joking, but Jamie angrily says that parties are for everyone: good, bad, vampiric, radioactive, and carnivourous aliens. While Mr Walsh ponders over what to do witht the aliens, Pralene rushes to tell him that the aliens are dangerous, but all Jamie wants to do is make pies for them. Mr Walsh again ignores half of what Pralene says, and tells Mrs Walsh to bake eight million pies. 'The plan for Jamie' Eye-Contact tells Gratchett about the plan: when the party is up and running, Eye-Contact will put on hypnotising music. After everyone falls asleep, they'll get Jamie and bring him to the Vlok High Command. When the party resumes, everyone will have forgotten that Jamie was invited. He then successfully hypnotises Gratchett into loving the dress that Eye-Contact has on. 'Problems' Erwin admits to Jamie that there won't be enough room in the barn. He tries to get him to call it off, but Jamie says that it's too late because the aliens will be on Earth in an hour. Pralene is trying to convince Mrs Walsh that the aliens are radioactive, vampires, and carnivours, but Mrs Walsh is not listening as she is busy cooking pies, and she asks Pralene to go to her room. Grumbling at Erwin and Jamie, she leaves as they enter the kitchen, and Mrs Walsh shows them her fourth pie which has a smiley face on it. Jamie tells Erwin that they "need to talk". Jamie explains that the pies Erwin's mum was cooking are decorated like Pottattars. If the Pottattars see the other guests eating something that looks like them, they'll get upset, and this will lead to them becoming black holes. Jamie is now very worried and he decides to try and make the party a complete success. Meanwhile, Contact is playing the Vlok national anthem. He and the hens are dancing to it, but Gratchett turns it off because it hurts his head. Eye-Contact hypnotises Gratchett into loving the music. Erwin and Jamie come along, and Jamie says the music wilts his tentacles. He says that they can't play it because it will drive everyone away, but Erwin thinks this is a good thing, and asks Contact to play the music as loud as he can. 'Epilogue' Mr Walsh is trying to signal the flying saucers to Earth, but the anthem drives all the aliens away, disappointing him. However, Jamie and Erwin congratulate Mr Walsh on driving the aliens away. Pralene comes out and asks where the aliens went. Mrs Walsh calls out that she has finished her eighth pie, and believes this will be enough. Erwin then says to himself that it sure will be enough for the Walshes and Jamie, as they will have "pie, and more pie". Eye-Contact tells Sargeant Gratchett to tell the General that Gratchett was the one who sabotaged the mission. Gratchett argues that it was Contact and the anthem he played. Contact says not to speak badly of the anthem, but Gratchett says he will say what he wants. ''I'll say what I want. That anthem is just not ''moo''ving'.' - Sargeant Gratchett Quotes For more quotes, see the episode's transcript. Trivia *Jamie has a Spacevook account. Spacebook is a play on the social networking site, Facebook. Errors Category:Episodes